borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Admin Gun"?
So I'm watching some random Borderlands videos on YouTube when I noticed this in the related videos: I've been trying to read the name of the gun so I could get a general idea of what it is, and to see if I can make one. All I can make out is that it's a Maliwan (obviously), and part of it's name is "Double". I think the title might be Chimera, but I can't make it out due to horrible quality and the fact that the creator of the video put some shitty graphical text over the middle of the video. Obviously it's not an admin gun, so let's refrain from replying with "it's not an admin gun stupid", that just gets us nowhere. So let's try to solve the mystery of the so-called "Admin Gun", the "Maliwan Double ". It can't be a Stock weapon because it doesnt have Stock in the name, as far as I can tell. However, the other thing that is not known is which system the uploader of the video was playing on. It could be XBOX 360....or PS3....or PC....I don't know. AtlasSoldier 04:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and you'll notice in the guys inventory, he's got a bunch of Shredder Shredders. But he does claim alot of his weapons are modded. What struck me as odd is that he claims this "admin gun" was not modded by him. AtlasSoldier 04:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Maliwan Pure HX540 Double Penetrator (see vid at 0.28)? And looks like he's on XBOX. Zambayoshi 04:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Who cares? It's clearly a mod. The douche who made this video is obviously trying to get people excited over the possibilty of a special gun drop from the new DLC. It's a crock of shit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Looks like it says "Maliwan Pure HX 540 Double Penetrator" Can't say I'm impressed or buying any of this "I found the gun" nonsense especially because the level of the character is 70. He's also using a modded shield.TimpsonEight 04:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well there is a slim chance (and I mean slim) that he could be telling the truth. Gearbox didn't make Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, they outsourced it to some other gaming company (GBX was too busy with Duke Nukem Forever). This other company could have potentially screwed up something to do with the Claptrap's drop tables. But as I said, VERY slim chance. And I care. Let's move past the whole "I hate modded stuff. Fuck modded stuff" point of view for once. Just because he's level 70 and using a modded shield, and has modded weapons, that doesn't mean diddly-shit. I have modded weapons and a modded shield. I make modded stuff. But does that mean all the stuff I have is modded? Fuck no. I have plenty of legit stuff that I've found in red chests/dropped off of Crawmerax/etc. AtlasSoldier 04:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yeah it definitely would be pretty cool if it was legit. All I'm saying is, and I agree with you, based on most of his inventory and character level, the evidence is that it's probably something he created. However, I hope I'm wrong. Also I never said or assumed every one either uses either all modded or all legit items and weapons. I use the stock shotgun from time to time also, so I'm not saying I'm 100% legit either. TimpsonEight 04:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::99% sure it's just a mod. I have a mod almost exactly like that (with only the name differing) which a friend of mine who used to hex edit gave to me to mess around with in WillowTree. This really seems little different from when there was a spate of people some time back claiming the game had suddenly glitched and given them awesome yet impossible weapons. 16:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: ::"I got it from craw." ::"I got it from the armory." ::"A friend gave it to me, but he doesn't know how to mod so it's legit." ::"I got it from a claptrap I killed." ::That last one really rolls off the tongue. Like it belong with that group of crap excuses or something. Strange. NOhara24 17:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::"I got it from Chuck Norris" 20:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Completely unbelievable. Unless the gun fired roundhouse kicks to the face. True. A Chuck Norris weapon would be full of win, which this weapon is not. -- 00:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Laserrobotics (talk) 21:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::"I got it from a Nun" Waldo 20:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) i had to read this to find out what an admin gun is, lol. i think the OP was trying to say a developer needed a gun to walk through the studios creation w/o being mobbed by angry claptraps. the item in question is a Maliwan Double Penetrator, if that doesnt answer each and every question you might have, i am alas unable to help you. 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed earlier today that someone called out the uploader of the video on his claims that "modded weapons can only be modded up to a maximum of level 70", and then disproved his claims about the "300,000 damage being used to test how enemies react to being killed". I just checked again and it seems the uploader of the video got butthurt and deleted most of the comments. AtlasSoldier 22:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It's so obviously a mod it's not even worth reasoning. But since I do happen to have the free time: why would a "test" weapon or so have a fire element? Not many, but quite a bit of enemies are immune to fire. So it kinda defeats the purpose of a weapon that 1-shots anything to test whatever. Shouldn't it be explosive (if elemental at all) ? Turco poa 00:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) "All of my guns EXEPT this one was Modded" The believability of this is just amazing. 01:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) If you believe ANY PART of that video could be true\legit, you are hands down a blithering idiot. The only true admin gun is on my userpage, but even then I have yet to find it in game...